Pretending
by TheFloralHedgehog
Summary: After hardships at his old school, Kurt is transferred to Dalton Academy. Here he will meet Blaine Anderson, a chipper, smiley, happy guy with an underlying secret, and quite an exhibitionist kink. Kurt will be faced with healing from his past struggles, becoming a healthier person, and figuring out how to survive his senior year in high school.(Full warnings inside)


So! Here's a new thing I've been working on. It will be my first Glee story, but since I've finally finished the show (and have restarted it again) I decided to try my hand at these things. Of course, Klaine is my favorite pairing (Darren Criss is the LOML) so this is what this is going to be.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING PERTAINING IT. I JUST WROTE UP THIS STORY LINE THAT IS KIND OF OVERUSED BUT I WANTED MY OWN SPIN ON IT. WORK WITH ME HERE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY

Make note that things are different I.E. Blaine's age, Cooper's age, etc. All work of fiction not having to do with the show, just taking characters and places, and some songs, along with a couple arcs (Which will also be out of order and not in the correct time frame)

(^^^ Literally a note I left for myself. So I just copy and pasted it)

Thank you for still having faith in this, even though it has a shitty summary.

 **WARNING PER FULL STORY: MENTIONS OF RAPE, OTHER SEXUAL ABUSE, SELF-HARM, EATING DISORDERS, SLIGHT BDSM, M X M CONTENT, CHARACTER DEATHS, AND PROBABLY OTHER SHIT I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW.**

 **WARNING PER CHAPTER 1: MENTIONS OF RAPE, SPANKING, RIMMING, M X M MATURE CONTENT, EXHIBITIONISM.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I have this problem where I channel characters while I write, so a majority of the time I don't intend for certain things to happen and they still do.**

 **(*COUGH* BLAINE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THOSE THINGS WITH A CERTAIN CHARACTER *COUGH*)**

 **Word Count: 7,078**

* * *

Pretending

Chapter 1: Moving In

" _I'm a simple person who hides a thousand feelings behind the happiest smile." - Will Smith_

 _Friday, August 12th_

Today was the day. Well, not _the_ day. You know, it wasn't like Kurt was getting married or anything. But, it was the first day he was going to live somewhere that wasn't with his dad. He never even thought he would move out until he was at least a freshman in college. But his senior year in high school? It was never a thought. Kurt needed to get away, though.

Dalton Academy for Boys was quite an expensive place to go, but their no-bullying-policy is what attracted Kurt there. You see, Kurt had quite the time at William McKinley High School. Not only was he subject to many a bullies fantasies, - he looked gay, acted gay, sounded gay - but he was also the sexual outlet for one of them. One of the ones that couldn't accept the fact that he was gay and just..live. Just be himself and not care.

It had been about two years since the first time Karofsky had came onto Kurt. It had been a kiss the first time - Kurt's first kiss - but then after that it was continual sexual acts. At first Kurt had fought back. He fought until he couldn't fight anymore. Kurt had given up fighting and honestly just let Karofsky have him now. It couldn't be too much fun raping a ragdoll, but Kurt figured Karofsky must have not cared. He just needed a warm body, and Kurt was there. That's why Kurt needed to get away. Because he couldn't fight anymore. Because he blamed himself for all of the times Karofsky raped him. Because the acts plagued his nightmares. Because he couldn't take it anymore.

And not a soul knew.

No one paid enough attention to him. They figured the marks on his neck were just from some secret lover. Of course, Mercedes and some of the other girls had haggled him about it, but he just smiled and went all 'I don't kiss and tell'. He couldn't tell them. He still had a bit of want to live. Karofsky made it evident that he would kill Kurt if he fessed up to anyone, and Kurt believed him. Kurt didn't want to die until he had the chance to star in a broadway musical. After that, he didn't care what happened to him. He just needed his moment to shine.

The sight of the school shook Kurt away from his thoughts. Dalton was about a forty-five minute drive away from Lima. Only forty-five minutes away from his tormentor. He hoped it was enough. He didn't know how much more he could take. Not to mention, Karofsky was very angry at him for fessing up to the bullying. If Karofsky ever caught him alone, he knew it wouldn't be a good time at all. So, Kurt didn't have much of a plan to go to Lima any time soon, even though he knew Mercedes and Rachel wanted him to come.

Anyways, Dalton was quite huge. The campus was a lot bigger than Kurt originally imagined it would be. He already knew he was going to lose his way for the first while. He parked his Navigator and stepped out, stretching his arms above his head. As he popped open the trunk of his car, his dad pulled into the parking spot next to him. Kurt pulled out one of his suitcases - there were three - and turned to his dad, who had all of his dorm decorations and pictures and things in his own truck.

After some directions from a blond-haired student, Kurt and Burt made their way to the dorms. First order of business was just to get everything into his room. Kurt would sort through it and put decorations up later, probably that night. After they unloaded everything, Burt walked with Kurt to the front office area. They gave him his class schedule, a rule book, and told them to wait for a student to show up.

"You feeling alright, kiddo?" His dad asked him, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder as they sat down.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be okay. Just a little nervous…" He told his father honestly, his hands smoothing down his cardigan for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

Burt nodded, his hand squeezing Kurt's shoulder, then dropping it into his own lap.

"What is it, Dad?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence. His dad was just kind of watching him. Kurt knew he wanted to say something.

"Look, kiddo, I know this isn't the right place to talk about this, but I just want to know that you'll be... _safe_ There's a lot of guys here and I wouldn't be surprised if-"

" _Honestly_ , dad. It's going to be okay." Kurt's face turned very red at what his father was insinuating. If Kurt had anything to do with it, sex wasn't going to be a thing...honestly he was too scared to let anyone get close enough for that, anyways. Because he knew he wouldn't say no and stop them. Because he was too scared too.

Burt pressed his lips together and nodded, dropping the subject there. They didn't have to wait for long until a boy came into the room. His hair was black and gelled into place. He wasn't wearing the Dalton uniform, but instead had on a dark blue polo, a red bow tie, and the uniform slacks.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm here to show you a couple of places around campus. We can't do the full tour today, but we'll get to that on Saturday." Blaine held out his hand to Burt, who shook it, then to Kurt.

Kurt hesitantly took Blaine's hand, shaking it softly before retracting it back to himself. He began tugging his sleeves down to cover his hands. He hoped neither his dad, nor this Blaine kid noticed.

"I'm Burt Hummel, and this is my son, Kurt. You do well to take care of my son, alright?" Burt said to Blaine, who gave a charming smile and nodded.

"Of course, Sir. Kurt will be very safe here." Blaine told him.

Burt nodded, and moved to hug his son. Kurt sighed into his father's chest.

"I love you, kiddo. Call me if you need anything."

Kurt nodded to his dad and pulled away. He stepped up next to Blaine and gave him a soft smile.

"Alright, I'm ready." Kurt said. He wasn't one to be shy, really, but he didn't know how to feel about...well all of this.

Blaine started leading Kurt, his hands shoved in his pockets. "After classes and weekends we don't have to wear uniforms. I only have time to show you where we eat and where everyone hangs out, today. I'm assuming you figured out where your room is since you don't have any bags with you.."

Kurt nodded, his fingers lightly tugging at the sleeves of his cardigan. He hoped things really were how the website said. No bullying policy. The last thing Kurt needed right now was to get back into all of that.

"This is the mess hall. I'm told our food is better than regular high schools. There's a salad bar, a fruit bar, and if you go through the regular line there's something different every day. There's also cereal dispensers in the corner." Blaine pointed towards everything. There were a few people in the mess hall at the current moment, but none of them paid too much attention.

"My advice? Stock up on poptarts or breakfast bars. It's always the busiest in the morning. Unless you come at seven. Then there won't be many people. You also have the option of grabbing food and going. Any trays you take up to your room you can leave outside the door when you're finished. It sounds like a hotel, but really we're given this option for when classes start to get heavy and studying is all we focus on." It seemed to Kurt that Blaine liked to talk a lot. Not that he minded, at all. Blaine had a very smooth voice. From what he recalled last year Blaine was the lead singer of the Warblers, and had quite the set of pipes.

"Will do, then. Thanks for the tips." Kurt said, nodding a bit awkwardly. He crossed his arms loosely across his chest.

"I'm uh- I'm really sorry if you feel awkward. I know I all around look like an awkward person but I'm really just.. It's been awhile since we've had a transfer in. We're all a little excited, to be honest. I know, it's weird, but we also remember you from competition last year. We...we need a strong countertenor." Blaine told Kurt, as he began walking towards their next destination.

"Oh...well I'm flattered. I mean, I love Glee Club, but I don't know how I feel about having to go against my friends, you know?" Kurt responded, his arms dropping back to his sides.

"We all understand that. We're just simply giving you an invitation to audition. If you want too, that is." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded. He would think about it for a bit. He loved singing, and being in a different group would probably challenge him more but...all of his friends back at McKinley… He didn't think they would be mad, but he knew they wouldn't be any happier than him about being competition.

"This is our rec room. Central hang-out for all of Dalton's students. Couple of flat-screens, gaming consoles, Foosball, skeeball, giant movie collection, vending machines. You name it, we probably have it. It's a bit of a plus coming to a private boarding school. Most of the guys here are pretty snobby and demand these kinds of things." Blaine half-attempted at a joke.

What made Kurt laugh, though, was the silly sneer of Blaine's rumpled up nose. It was kind of cute, really. Kurt liked that face. He wasn't going to deny Blaine being attractive at all. But, he wasn't going to jump into a relationship if Blaine even swung that way in the first place. No, the last thing on Kurt's mind right now was a relationship. Relationships lead to sex. Kurt wasn't ready to deal with that. And he wasn't sure if he would ever find a guy willing to wait. At this point, Kurt was totally okay with being alone forever. Well, he'd like to be loved, but he just didn't know who could love him. He was damaged goods. No one likes broken toys. And he accepted that.

"Well, then I'm glad I'm here. I guess I'll never get bored, right?" Kurt grinned.

"Right. The only thing left is the Warbler's Practice Room." Blaine told him, waving him away from the rec room.

Kurt perked up a bit at that. He had thought about auditioning for the Warblers when he knew he was transferring here, and now knowing that they _wanted_ him to audition made it all the more tempting. He still didn't know if he really wanted to or not. Of course he wanted too, he just didn't want to be considered competition. He wanted to be able to go back to McKinley and no one say anything about him trying to spy. Because that's what was always said. Kurt knew the New Directions were always going to be good, but so were the Warblers. It's just how it was.

Blaine had made to grab Kurt's wrist. Kurt pulled his arm against his chest as soon as he felt Blaine's fingers brush his skin. He swallowed thickly, his other hand covering the spot that Blaine had touched.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I should have asked first. I get it. Some people just don't like physical contact. Well, we're here, anyways." Blaine told him, attempting at a smile.

Kurt nodded, pulling at his sleeves a bit more as he dropped his hands at his side.

Blaine opened the doors and the perfect blend of voices hit Kurt.

 _Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy_

 _You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I will be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Lets run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I will be young forever_

 _You make me_

 _Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

 _Lets run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Lets run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch now baby I believe_

 _This is real so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back don't ever look back_

 _Ima get your heart racing_

 _In my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt clapped along with the students who had crowded around the doorway with him. A huge smile was on his face. The guys here were obviously very talented. Not that he didn't already know that, but being here in front of them made it much more real. They had an amazing energy to them that Kurt really enjoyed. He was suddenly very homesick for the New Directions. But it just wasn't safe for him there.

"So?" Blaine asked, as he walked over to Kurt, a bottle of water in his hand.

"So what?" Kurt questioned, smile still on his face.

"So? Are you going to audition?" Blaine chuckled, taking a drink of water.

"I-Today?" Kurt's brow furrowed.

"If you're ready today. I mean-" Blaine leaned in a bit closer, lowering his voice, "You're guaranteed a spot, but we still have to have it on record that you auditioned." He told him, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Kurt pressed his lips together. He _did_ already have a song prepared - as a performer you should always be ready for a spring of the moment audition, but he just wasn't... _sure_.

"I mean- I guess I can, yeah." Kurt shrugged.

"Awesome!"

Blaine turned away from Kurt and got the attention of the Warblers. They began ushering out anyone who wasn't in the Warblers, and then sat on various couches.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who nodded at him with a smile.

Kurt took a deep breath and started singing, automatically evolving into his carefree performance personality.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I can't believe that high note you added at the end! That was so awesome Kurt. We're so lucky that you transferred here." Wes, one of the leaders told him as they sat down to dinner.

"Oh...well thank you." Kurt blushed, looking down at his food. Blaine was right when he said their food was much better. McKinley didn't have a salad bar for one.

"You had great energy too! You'll fit in just fine." Jeff said. Jeff was one of the nicer ones. Kurt liked him.

Not that the others weren't nice, but Jeff was more outgoing about it than the rest of them. Kurt appreciated the warm welcome from him. Not to mention Blaine was also very friendly.

Kurt forked some spinach leaves into his mouth, his eyes flicking up to meet Blaine's across the table. There was a question that was scratching at the back of his mind that he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. So, Kurt swallowed the question with a drink of water, dropping his hands into his lap shortly after.

"Aren't you hungry, Kurt? You've hardly touched your salad." Trent, another one of the nicer ones asked.

"Not really. Homesick nerves, you know?" Kurt told him, letting a small smile cross his lips.

Trent nodded, "We all went through it when we first came here. It'll get easier." He told him, shooting him a bright smile.

Kurt looked back down to his hands in his lap and began picking at his fingernails, something he would scold himself about later. It was just one of those things he had to do sometimes, but he would file them down when he got to his room. Whenever that would be. He was kind of hoping for some alone time to adjust to his new room and set everything up.

"Do you need us to do anything for you before you tuck in for the night? I mean, you're welcome to join us in the rec room if you want too, but I know things are really overwhelming right now and we all understand if you just want to go relax." Blaine piped up to Kurt.

"Oh, no. I'm okay. Thank you for the offer though.." Kurt cleared his throat and stood. "Goodnight, boys." He said, grabbing his bowl of hardly-eaten salad and taking it to the dish return.

Kurt started heading out of the mess hall, the door swinging shut behind him. He looked around for a moment before setting off in what he hoped was the right direction.

"Kurt!"

Kurt flinched and blushed, thoroughly embarrassed about getting a little scared.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just thought I'd offer to take you to your room since the schools really huge. Easy to get lost, you know?" Blaine grinned at him.

Kurt nodded, pulling at his sleeves once more.

"So, what room are you in?" Blaine asked him, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"401," Kurt told him, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Cool! We're in the same hall!" Blaine told him, wide grin on his face.

Kurt gave him a smile, and nodded. It was nice to know that someone he knew was in the same hall as him.

"So..can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked, his voice bit quiet.

"Of course. Anything you need I'm here to help." Blaine grinned.

Kurt gave him a soft smile, "Are all of you like...gay? I mean, the Warblers? Or..well I don't-"

"No, this isn't a gay school. But there are a lot of gays here. Wes and David have girlfriends. Jeff is _very_ gay. Nick is secretly in love with Jeff- Don't tell anyone I told you that, Trent is gay, and no one really understands what Thad is right now. He's very fluid. There are a few other guys, but those are my friends." Blaine answered him.

"And you?" Kurt asked, his voice almost a squeak.

Blaine smiled softly, "I'm gay, yeah."

Kurt nodded.

After a moment of them walking quietly, Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Hey, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. You seem like a really reserved person, which is okay, but I know I'm very..outgoing. And if you need me to cool it a bit just let me know. I can get pretty crazy when I'm in a good mood." Blaine said, rubbing his nose awkwardly.

"You mean you _haven't_ been in a good mood all day?" Kurt teased him, looking down at Blaine with a grin.

"Ha-Ha, Hummel. Good to know you can joke around," Blaine grinned. His voice was sarcastic, but Kurt knew he was just kidding.

Kurt scoffed playfully, his arms moving up to cross over his chest, "Of course I can joke around, Anderson." He said, his lips slightly pouting, although his eyes were shining.

"Good." Blaine smugly smirked. Kurt spared a glance at Blaine, his eyes locking with the other's. Blaine's eyes seemed a bit darker than before, and Kurt knew that look all too well. It was the look Karofsky gave him all the time. It shocked Kurt to see such a look from a boy who seemed sweet enough at the beginning, but now...now Kurt knew Blaine was hiding something. Something that made him angry.

Unable to look away from Blaine's eyes, Kurt simply stopped walking and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"T-t-thanks for walking me...walking me this far. I can-"

"Kurt, we're almost there. Let's just get you to your room." At the sight of Kurt's sudden nervousness, Blaine's face turned concerned. He wanted to wrap an arm around Kurt to lead him there, but Kurt seemed alright again in a second.

"Okay.." Kurt trailed, and started walking again. He pulled his eyes away from Blaine's, and opted for watching his feet as they continued walking.

"Thanks, again." Kurt said simply, his eyes still downcast.

"Is everything okay, Kurt? Did I do something?" Blaine asked, stepping the tiniest bit closer, but still keeping his distance from the nervous boy.

"No, you didn't do anything..You just...Something reminded me of this guy, ah-It's okay." Kurt cleared his throat, his eyes beginning to raise back up. They finally made it to Blaine's face, who was still looking a bit concerned, but had a soft smile on his face anyways.

"Ex boyfriend or something?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt nodded, "Or something. Goodnight, Blaine." he said, unlocking his door quickly and stepping in before Blaine could say much else.

Kurt only had a moment to lock the door before dropping to his knees. He couldn't handle another Karofsky. Not here. Not someone who was as attractive as Blaine. Kurt realized he may just have to face the facts. There will be horny boys everywhere. There will be guys who are angry everywhere. Kurt just has to keep himself from turning into a submissive puddle of mush when it happened.

Kurt wiped at his tears, and changed into his pajamas. He slid into his bed, tossing and turning the night away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why'd you take so long, Blainey?"

"I was walking Kurt to his room."

"Please don't tell me you like him, I was just getting adjusted again."

"Don't worry, Jeff. Kurt's a nice guy and all, and really attractive, but there's something about him that says he can't handle all of... _this_."

Jeff nodded from his lounging spot on Blaine's bed.

Blaine let his eyes run down Jeff's bare body, his tongue swiping out to lick his lips. For a while, Blaine just stood there, watching Jeff grow antsier and antsier by the second. Until, he couldn't take it anymore.

Jeff hopped off of the bed and onto his knees in front of Blaine, his hands working at Blaine's belt and zipper. His pants were just dropping around his ankles when he grabbed Jeff's hands roughly.

"Did I give you permission to move?" Blaine growled.

"N-no.."

Blaine pulled Jeff up by his wrists.

"You remember the safe word?" Blaine asked him, his voice much softer than before.

"Red Vines."

Blaine's smirk settled back into place, and he began stripping himself of his clothing. Once he was naked he sat in his desk chair and patted his lap. Jeff draped himself across Blaine's legs, his ass in the air.

"I'm starting to think that you defy the rules on purpose. Do you, Jeff?"

Before Jeff could respond, Blaine smacked his right butt cheek good and hard, causing Jeff to let out a wail. His hand came down numerous times, Jeff's noises getting louder and louder, but Blaine wanted to make sure the boys ass would be red and burning by the time he was done.

Blaine threaded his fingers through Jeff's hair and yanked his head up, causing a loud moan to fall from the boy's lips. They locked eyes, "You will not move without permission. Understand?"

Jeff nodded, breathing hard and heavy. Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Jeff's lips and helped him to stand. Blaine got up and began looking around in his drawer. "You may lay on the bed now. Ass up."

From the sounds of his sheets moving, Blaine knew Jeff was in position. Finally, he found what he had been looking for. With soft hands, Blaine rubbed soothing salve across Jeff's red cheeks.

"Why do you think Kurt couldn't handle any of this?" Jeff asked, his voice hoarse.

"He's been hurt. You can see it in his mannerisms." Blaine replied plainly, wiping his hands off on a nearby towel. He lifted Jeff's butt up so that he was on his knees, and buried his face between the boy's ass cheeks, his tongue lavishing the puckered hole.

"O-oh...b-but what if this-this is what he needs? Someone to-to take care of him and- OH"

Blaine lifted his face up, pressing a soft kiss to Jeff's ass cheek as he slowly stroked the boy kneeling in front of him.

"We can talk about Kurt later. Right now, I'm going to fuck you into oblivion."

"Y-yes…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Saturday, August 13th_

Kurt awoke the next morning with quite the ache pounding in his head. He almost wondered if he had gotten drunk last night. But that couldn't be right, because yesterday he had-

Oh, he was at Dalton. Right. His headache was from crying. Because Kurt was a baby. A big baby because someone so soft looking reminded him of the worst person to have ever walked into his life.

Kurt slowly got around and started his morning routine. He usually showered at night, but since he forgot last night he would have to do so this morning. After a shower, his moisturizing, and hair coiffing, Kurt was ready for the day. As ready as he'll ever be, anyways.

Kurt began heading down to the Mess Hall. A little part of him wanted to completely avoid Blaine, but the other part of him was saying that he was just being irrational. There were policies here. No one could hurt him.

"Kurt!"

Speak of the devil, Kurt turned to see Blaine picking up his pace a bit to make it to Kurt. Today Blaine's hair wasn't nearly as gelled into place as it had been the first time. Seeing the slight curl to his hair made Kurt wonder what he looked like with no gel...what if felt like to run his fingers through-

Okay, what the hell. Kurt, stop! Yes, he's attractive! Yes, he's funny and nice! But you've only known him for a day, for all you know he could be a murderer or a rapist or-

"Hey Kurt! Good to see you again!" Jeff chirped from his spot next to Blaine. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up a bit. How did he not even notice another person walking next to Blaine?

"Good to see you too, Jeff." Kurt smiled at him.

"Mind if we walk with you?" Blaine asked, his bright grin on his face.

"Of course not, walk all you want." Kurt said, turning back to the right direction.

"So, do you live in our hallway too, Jeff?" Kurt questioned, looking over at the blond.

"Oh, no, I uh-"

"He came over early to help me with my math homework."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "The term hasn't started yet. But I'm not going to question things. I don't want the gory details." Kurt raised his hands up in defense. He automatically knew what had happened, or well, he thought so.

Blaine pressed his lips together in a thin line, while Jeff's face turned red, "I can at least promise you that nothing about it was gory." Blaine offered, shooting Kurt his charming grin once more.

Kurt screwed up his nose a bit, "Sure, okay. Nothing against either of you, but I just don't see the appeal. Sweat and-and-...you know, it's just completely unsanitary." Kurt commented, keeping his eyes away from the boys.

Blaine shot Jeff a look, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I told you so'. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Jeff grinned.

Kurt shook his head, completely done with the conversation. He'd just met these people and they were already talking about their sex lives.

They arrived to the Mess Hall with no more incidents about sex. Kurt grabbed half a grapefruit, and some yogurt, and headed to the table Wes was waving him too. Kurt sat down gingerly next to Wes, placing his grapefruit and yogurt on the table.

"Don't you want to eat more than that?" Wes asked.

"I'm really not that hungry."

Wes nodded, his eyes shooting to something behind him.

"Jeff are-are you limping?"

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, half from the need to laugh, and half from the sadness that washed over him. He wished his friends had noticed when he had came limping into the lunchroom. Or any room, for that matter.

"N-no?"

Blaine and Jeff sat down across from Wes and Kurt. They were soon joined by Nick, who sat by Kurt, and Trent who sat on the other side of Blaine. Apparently the other few in the immediate group of friends were busy that morning. Not that it bothered Kurt any.

Kurt stayed quiet for the most part, graciously eating his grapefruit. He knew most people didn't really like grapefruit, but he did. With, or without sugar.

Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze on him as he started on his yogurt. Kurt spooned some into his mouth and locked eyes with Blaine for a moment. He was giving him that look again.

Kurt dropped his spoon.

"I'll go grab you a new one." Nick offered, heading off.

Kurt nodded silently.

Blaine looked back down to his food. Suddenly, Jeff's face went really red.

Kurt was a bit confused. Maybe...maybe Blaine had hurt Jeff? Maybe Jeff was feeling some aftershocks?

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Kurt asked him.

Jeff nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

Kurt gave him a strange look. He was a bit startled when Nick sat back down, handing him a spoon.

"Thank you." Kurt told him quietly.

"No problem."

Kurt went back to eating his yogurt and did his best to ignore Jeff's red face and random whimpers. He finished his yogurt and was going to wipe his lips with a napkin when a hand shot across the table. Blaine swiped his thumb across and inside Kurt's bottom lip, collecting the spot of yogurt in the corner of his mouth at the end. Blaine placed his thumb into his mouth and sucked off the small amount of yogurt, while Kurt slammed his mouth shut. He was pretty uncomfortable with the action, honestly-

Wait,

Why did his mouth suddenly taste like-

Kurt's fingers curled up tightly on the table, and he breathed deeply through his nose. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to quell the anxiety that was rushing over him. Kurt's tongue forked out, licking his bottom lip.

Yep.

It was cum.

But why had he wanted to lick it off of his lip? Kurt had never liked the taste of cum before. Although, it could have just been-

Kurt snapped his eyes open quickly, gazing into Blaine's eyes. He had that look... _again._

"I think we need to have a talk." Blaine said suddenly, standing. Jeff stood quickly after him, his hands adjusting himself in his pants.

 _Oh_

Kurt stood as well, but shook his head. "We have nothing to talk about."

Kurt grabbed his trash and stalked off, hips swaying quite deliciously. Although, he had no idea what the hip sway was about, so he stopped himself as he threw away his trash.

 _Honestly, Kurt. What are you doing?_

He really, honestly didn't know. Kurt opened the doors to the mess hall and stepped out, heading off in the direction of his room once more. He wanted to get his schedule and start looking for his classes so he wouldn't be so thrown off on the first day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt jumped, startled when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He yanked away and backed up, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Sorry-I uh-"

"That's okay, don't worry about it. I just-I wanted to apologize about this morning. Blaine's really strange sometimes and- wow I'm so embarrassed that he-"

Kurt felt his face flush up as he thought about what Blaine had done that morning. The fact that Kurt liked it. The fact that it stirred up something deep within him. He didn't like that it was making him feel that way. Not one bit.

"I- Uh.." Kurt stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were looking everywhere but Jeff.

"Thank you for-for not making a big deal about it, I guess. It's a- Blaine's got this thing-"

"You know what, Jeff? I really don't want to know. Just forget about it. Let me forget about it." Kurt held up his hands defensively. He really didn't want to deal with it. At all.

"Alright.." Jeff trailed off, pulling at the collar of his shirt awkwardly. "So..did you find all of your classes?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I was about to head back to my room." Kurt told him, clasping his hands together at his front.

"Well...it's lunch time, don't you want to eat?"

Kurt's stomach rumbled.

"Not particularly." He shook his head.

"W-well can I help you with anything?" Jeff asked.

"No, not that I can think of. You can tell Blaine I don't need that tour anymore. I think I have my bearings. See you later, Jeff."

"Oh- Okay, bye."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Warblers practice.

Kurt had to get out of bed for Warblers practice.

He thought it was a little ridiculous that they were having practice before the term even started, but he understood. Even if he just wanted to continue to wallow in his embarrassment. He figured none of them even noticed he'd not shown up to Lunch or Dinner. It was perfectly fine with him. He wasn't even hungry.

Kurt's stomach rumbled.

 _Nope, not even hungry_

Kurt got out of bed and made sure he looked presentable and not like he had been laying in bed all afternoon.

After fixing his hair and brushing his teeth, Kurt headed down to the practice room, making it just in time for Wes to start beating his gavel and calling to order.

For a while, they discussed what songs they would sing, how they would divide the bass and tenors in the parts, and what parts Kurt would probably lead the other two countertenors in. Apparently there were two other boys who could go pretty high but couldn't hold it as strongly and loudly as Kurt. If you asked him, that meant they weren't countertenors. But he wouldn't complain. He would just do his part.

Throughout practice he could feel eyes on him. He did his best to ignore it, though. He just wanted to get done with practice and go lay back in his bed. Probably watch some Netflix. Call his dad. Maybe Mercedes. That sounded like a good time to him.

They finished going over notes for _Animal_ by Neon Trees, and Wes caught everyone's attention with his gavel.

"Alright. As you all know we start back in classes on Monday. For a treat, I have rented out the Rec Room for the night. We will be having the annual Warblers sleepover tonight in there, and yes, it is mandatory. Go eat, change into your pj's, and head to the Rec Room. Dismissed." With another bang on his gavel, Wes gathered his things and walked from the front desk.

Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach. He couldn't actually be expected to sleep in a room full of guys that he'd only met two days before, right?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _I understand that it makes you nervous, but you're safe there, boo. That's why you went. You don't have to worry about any of them trying to beat you up."_ Mercedes said, her voice coming smoothly through the line.

"I know that, 'Cedes..I just.. I don't really feel up to it, you know?"

" _Baby boy, I need you to eat something then go and make some new friends, okay? You've always got me, you know that, but you need some friends to occupy you while you're there."_

"I know- I just-"

" _Don't argue with me. Just do it. I'll talk to you later, okay? Sam and-"_

"Sam? Again?"

" _Don't change the subject. I love you, boo. Text me whenever you feel, okay?"_

"Okay… Love you too."

The line beeped off and Kurt pressed his phone to his forehead, his eyes closed tightly.

He wasn't worried about someone trying to beat him up. He was worried about someone trying to take advantage of him. And then if one of them started, what if the rest of them did?

Kurt's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 _Put on your favorite PJ's and go eat, boo_

Kurt sighed, but went about finding his flannel pants. He usually didn't wear a shirt to sleep-he got hot a lot at night. But tonight he would pair his red flannel pants with a grey t-shirt. He grabbed his favorite blanket, slid on his fuzzy socks and slippers, and headed down to eat something.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After a large salad with thousand island dressing - Kurt just couldn't help himself - he went to the rec room.

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at what he saw when the door opened, but he was.

Mattresses. Everywhere.

 _Honestly. These kids are so rich that they order mattresses for their sleepovers. Geeze._

Kurt settled onto an unoccupied one with blue sheets. He slid his slippers off and draped his blanket over his legs, leaned back against the large pillows - FLUFFY! LARGE! PILLOWS! - and shook his head. He really could get used to this. It was amusing.

"Mind if we join you?"

Kurt kept himself from scooting away, and nodded up at Blaine and Jeff.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our hands to ourselves." Blaine told Kurt, grinning at him as he shuffled under his own blanket.

"I'm going to go grab some popcorn mix. You guys want anything?"

"Diet Coke, please?" Kurt asked him, a smile on his face.

"Some red vines, and a water, love." Blaine grinned up at Jeff.

Jeff nodded, hopping off to grab their items.

"So about this mor-"

"Blaine, please. I don't want excuses or explanations or apologies. Just please don't- don't do those things. I'm not like Jeff. I can't- I don't-"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. We can just forget it happened and I won't do anything like that ever again." Blaine said, his voice very smooth.

"Thank you." Kurt coughed, rubbing at his arm a bit.

"First time I've seen you without sleeves." Blaine commented.

"What?"

"Sleeves. You're not wearing a sweater or anything right now."

"Oh, yeah, well I get hot at night so I-"

The thought just hit Kurt that he would be sharing the mattress with Blaine and Jeff all night. He clenched his fists in his blanket tightly, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. His chest suddenly felt ten times tighter.

."Hey, Kurt. It's going to be okay, okay?" Blaine said, still keeping his distance from Kurt but leaning towards him a bit more.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Me or Jeff, okay? I don't know whats happened in your past but I won't let it happen again." Blaine laid a soft hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt's head whipped to Blaine.

"If you want too, after the final movie is over, I can help you sneak back to your dorm. No one will know, okay?"

Kurt nodded, his chest unconstricting a bit.

"Sorry, I just-"

"You don't have to explain it, Kurt. I understand. Just try to relax and have a good time, okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes connecting with Kurt's.

"Okay." Kurt nodded, letting out a breath.

"Okay! Got the popcorn mix - Reeces Pieces, just how you like it Blainey - Here's the Diet Coke, the water and the Red Vines."

"Red Vines!" Blaine chirped, his attitude becoming much less serious.

"Want a Red Vine, Kurt?" Blaine asked, holding out the now open package to him.

"No thanks, I prefer Twizzlers."

"Gasp! Did you hear that, Jeff! Kurt prefers Twizzlers!"

"I did!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were nearing the end of the movies, and Kurt was about ready to just pass out there, but Blaine kept him awake by talking to him, giving him sugar, and loading him with caffeine. He appreciated it a lot, honestly.

Finally, the last person was asleep, and the credits of the last movie were just rolling.

Blaine stood, stepped over Jeff, and helped Kurt off of the mattress. He held a finger to his lips, to show Kurt to be quiet. He began cartooningly tip-toeing around, making Kurt slap a hand to his mouth to keep the giggles in.

They made it to the door, and Blaine opened it, thankfully opening the least squeaky of the four.

"Can you make it back to your room, or would you like me to walk you?" Blaine asked, his voice hushed.

"I can get there. Are you going to cover for me?" Kurt asked him, holding his blanket close to his chest.

"Well, of course." Blaine said, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kurt smiled.

On a whim, Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He leaned back with a confused look, wondering why he kissed Blaine. The guy was strange, but he had helped Kurt have a good time.

"Goodnight." Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight." Blaine responded, clearing his throat.

Kurt started walking backwards, his eyes catching on Blaine's toned and short-clad legs. He thought he could see faint dark spots, but he decided it was just the darkness messing with his eyes.

Kurt turned, and went to his room, straight to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Katy Perry - Teenage Dream_


End file.
